


Hickeys & Progress

by falling_light



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_light/pseuds/falling_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this on my tumblr as part of a prompts challenge and to exercise my writing muscle. The prompt was "leaving hickeys on the other's neck".</p>
<p>Also please excuse the really stupid title, I honestly couldn't come up with anything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys & Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/gifts).



They were never the most experimental couple in the world. For the most part, this was due to their lack of knowledge and experience; a matter that provided numerous obstacles in the early stages of their relationship. Time progressed, however, as did their love for one another. What started as modest pecks on the lips, soothing cuddles and other similar friendly gestures, became something greater.

  
Their first attempt at love-making had been the result of the pair of them learning that they did, in fact, reciprocate each other's feelings. Clumsy as the experience had been, they had enjoyed it; it only proved to make them grow closer. Even so, something was . . . missing. Their lack of knowledge and experience proved problematic again. Neither of them knew exactly how to progress, but they knew that there was an answer. Since then, at Asbel's insistence, the two of them abstained from any more lovemaking attempts until the pair of them were formally adults.

* * *

 

  
Dusk had settled in the skies of Barona. The entire city began to wind down at this time of day, preparing for its slumber. At least, that was true for the majority of its residents. Richard was usually seated at his workdesk, waging war against his most fiendish adversary - his leftover paperwork. Tonight was different.

  
Richard's majestic regalia was scattered across his bedroom floor - accompanied by another familiar set of white and blue clothes, and an overturned book opened on a certain page. Having been pushed onto his back, Richard laid at Asbel's mercy. At least, that was how he had pictured the situation beforehand. The truth was that there wasn't an ounce of voraciousness in Asbel's mind - not even from Lambda. It was true that he pushed Richard down, that his hands were now trailing across Richard's slender body, and he was kissing his neck, but he was anything but fierce. Richard moaned at how wonderful it felt, but it was nothing like anything he'd done during their first attempt at lovemaking.

  
'As...bel...'

  
Asbel was in the midst of trailing his lips to Richard's throat. Pressing his lips against that area, his concentration was broken by the sound of his name. He jolted his head up to look at Richard. His head had lolled his head back into the pillow. He was trying (in vain) to conceal the redness that crept across his face. He wasn't looking Asbel in the eyes.

  
'Is something wrong, Richard?'

  
A low sigh came from Richard in response.

  
'...You're not biting down as the book instructed.'

  
The minute he finished that utterance, he pursed his shaking lips. Asbel gasped. Despite Richard being unable to see his face, he pulled his endearing concerned expression.

  
'But won't it hurt you?'

  
'Asbel, please!' Richard said, his voice raising an octave. The outburst was enough to make Asbel flinch away from Richard's neck, pursing his lips as he did so. A brief pause was quick to follow, in which Richard gazed at Asbel with hazy eyes. He inhaled sharply and continued,

  
'This sort of pain is different . . . I know that you have no intent to harm me. Please . . . m-make me your own!'

  
Asbel's face softened, and he was quick to smile. Richard always knew exactly how to ease his mind when it came to these sorts of matters. Even so, the feelings of uneasiness were not completely gone; they were replaced by a nervous excitement, not unlike the feeling of butterflies in one's stomach. Now he wanted to do this. He wanted to see Richard's feelings made manifest: the way he whimpered Asbel's name shamelessly; the way his body writhed, unable to be contained any longer - he wanted it all!

'Alright, Richard.'

  
He shifted once again, burying his face into Richard's neck. Richard couldn't help but giggle at how Asbel's breath tickled him slightly.

  
It took Asbel a moment to muster all of his courage and focus. He tilted his head, allowing his lips further contact with the other man's skin. One last sharp inhale was all he needed . . .

  
'A-AAAAhhhhaaaaaa!'

  
Richard's eyes flashed open and his quivering lips had parted as wide as they could go. Another moan. His eyes screwed up and he pursed his lips. It was only for an instant though - he opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He could not see it, but he knew the deed had been done.

  
The metallic taste wasn't pleasant in Asbel's mouth, and it was fortunate that it only lasted temporarily too. Given enough time and with more practice, he knew that he could get used to the sensation.

  
'Asbel . . .'

As if commanded, Asbel leaned up from his position to meet Richard's gaze again. They exchanged the same half-lidded, smiling expression.

'I know, Richard,' said Asbel, brushing his thumb over Richard's lips, 'I love you too.'


End file.
